Percy's Test
by myth-maniac543
Summary: Percy has to talk to Athena about Annabeth. How will she react? Rated T just to be safe. Athena is in it more than Annabeth, but it is Percabeth. Better inside, I promise. I'm not good with summaries.


**Summary: Percy has to talk to Athena about Annabeth. How will she react?**

**A/N: Thanks to surreal epiphany847 and dancer4ever113for their endless encouragement!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the PJO characters… I'm just borrowing them.**

_Goddess Athena, please answer my prayer and communicate with me,_ I silently prayed as I drove to the jewelers. This had to be perfect; it just had to. If I messed this up, my life could possibly be ruined. She had to say yes, or I could lose the one person I really loved… Annabeth Chase.

I held my breath as I walked in the shop. It's stupid for a twenty-year-old man to be so nervous, but I just couldn't help it. I'd already ordered the ring, considering I had it made special. It was her birthstone, surrounded by my own. No, it's not your typical engagement ring, but I wanted to show her how special she really was to me. No one else would have this ring.

The next morning, there was a rainbow shining in from my window, since it was raining outside. I guess it was out of instinct, but I threw a golden drachma into the rainbow and said, "Goddess Iris, please accept my offering and show me what you need me to see."

It sounded stupid that I assumed she wanted to show me something, but it turned out I was right. Athena stood, staring at me. "Percy Jackson," she said, still staring at me. "Come to Olympus. I will be there, and you may ask whatever it is you need." Then, she waved her hand through the picture, and was gone. If Athena wants to answer my question, she must know it is important. She hates me, and probably wants to kill me when I get there, but I need to take my chances.

"Percy Jackson, ask your question," Athena demanded as soon as I walked in and bowed. No chitchat, she just cut right to the chase, which I was grateful for. I couldn't make her hate me by saying something stupid like that.

"Please, allow me to marry your daughter, Annabeth Chase." I know, it sounds old fashioned, but I'd rather not have Athena kill me by doing it anyway. Maybe this will make her have a little respect for me.

She paled. "Absolutely not.'

I decided to tell her the truth. And Athena was scaring me, just a little, and the truth will set you free. At least that's what I always heard. "But, Lady Athena, I make her happy, she makes me happy, please, consider your child's happiness."

"I refuse to have my child running around with the son of Poseidon. I will not allow it. If I cannot trust your father, why should I trust you?"

Suddenly I was angry. "Then why let us stay together so long? Why not just kill me on the spot? Of course you can trust me, I've never hurt Annabeth, and I never will! How can I be like someone I see maybe once a year, if I'm lucky!"

"I couldn't break my daughter's heart."

"Well, you're about to!"

"Not if you break it off. She doesn't even have to know you were here."

"I can't lie to her! And, her heart will still be broken!"

"Not by me. And I'm sorry, but you cannot be together. It will hurt her more if you're dead, which I can easily do. Why not spare her that?"

I stared in disbelief. How could she be like this? Why would she want her child's heart broken?

"I've answered your question, and now you should leave." She said. I just walked away.

* * *

Tonight was the night. I had to break up with her… or not. The ring I'd planned to give her was in my pocket. We'd agreed to dinner at one of the nicest restaurants around, and I'd picked her up. It seemed she thought it was going to be a normal date. Obviously, it wasn't even close.

"You're distracted," she'd finally pointed out after the meal, when we were just sitting and talking.

"I'm sorry," I smiled, wanting to change the subject. "You look beautiful tonight." It was true; she did look gorgeous.

"Thank you," she blushed a little. "You look very handsome. I love you."

"I love you, too." Those words seemed to give me confidence, and I'm glad I did it, but I was surprised by my actions. I jumped out of my chair, knelt down beside her, pulled out the ring, and said, "Annabeth Chase, if you really love me, you'll marry me."

She looked shocked. "W-what?"

"Marry me. It's now or never. I love you. Apparently you love me too, and if you really do, you'll be with me forever."

Tears ran down her face. "Seriously?"

"Why would I joke about this?" I was running on a complete adrenalin rush, I really hadn't planned on this. Athena had a point; she'd hurt worse if I died.

We shared a smile as we both stood up to hug, but suddenly, Athena was there, watching us. As soon as we pulled apart, my face went pale. She had the same stare that she's had that day on Olympus.

"Mom!" Annabeth said, not knowing of Athena's disapproval.

Instead of killing me, a very slow smile spread across her face, and she started clapping. "You passed." She said pleasantly.

"You what?" Annabeth asked, confused. I guess she thought her mother was there to congratulate her, but I sure didn't think so.

I ignored Annabeth's question and asked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said." Athena still looked at me expectantly.

"Passed what?"

"My test."

"Your test?"

"You chose love over death. And you may have my daughter's hand in marriage."

"A test." I whispered to myself.

"Obviously," Athena smiled. "Have a wonderful life together." And she was gone.

And we did just that.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please R&R! No flames but cc is ok.**


End file.
